Air pollution is considered to be a global health crisis that kills more people than malaria and HIV/Aids combined. It has been linked to a variety of health conditions, including respiratory conditions, cardiovascular conditions, neurodegenerative conditions, and developmental conditions. It is also one of the top environmental risk factors for premature death. Indeed, the International Energy Agency estimated in June 2016 that 6.5 million deaths per year are linked to air pollution, with the number set to increase significantly in the coming decades. Thus, there is a need for compounds and methods for reducing the risks of exposure to air pollutants.